Dancing In The Moonlight
by Summersetlights
Summary: A night of looking at the stars, results in a night where the two friends realize that they can only dance around their feelings for so long.../complete fluff/


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>The stars blinked at the three teenagers and they blinked back, all of them speechless. The cool night swirled around their skin and caused sweet shivers to trill down their relaxed spines. The night was still, not a hint of wind in the slightly bitter air. The only thing that was heard throughout the crystal clear night was the steady and soft breathing of the three best friends. And it was almost like it was only them in the night. They were the only ones on the planet and everything was silent and-<p>

"My back is wet," Adam groaned, ruining the nice moment that he apparently wasn't aware of, "And it's cold, guys. Can't we just go inside and do some other crap? We'll continue this hipster star gazing some other time, okay? We should sit in the kitchen and eat!" Adam continued to complain, wiggling around due to his wet back. But, Eli and Clare were next to him, and they were completely dry.

"God, Adam, you ruin everything!" Eli groaned, with a slight hint of laughter in his gruff voice. He shifted on his back and glanced at the girl next to him. He loved how her cheeks were rosy from the cool air and how her hand was inches away from his..., "And plus, you ate me out of my house and home. We have nothing else but little crumbs."

"I'll eat it." Adam shrugged, and shivered dramatically at the air.

"Yeah, trust me, I know. I've seen you eat before." Eli responded, his tone flat and he continued to look at the stars and the beautiful girl that was so very close to him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I never said it was good, did I?"

"Well,-"

A giggle cut off Adam's retort and both of them turned to little Miss. Clare Edwards. She had her small hand over her pink lips and little giggles streamed out of her mouth. Adam rolled his eyes and stood up, but Eli stared at the girl with a charged intensity. He eyed her quaint hands and her pale skin, and her milky and satiny legs. His eyes traveled to her blue eyes that sparkled with something that made Elijah Goldsworthy's heart pound with a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. And he wanted nothing more than to touch her and feel her soft lips upon his and have her breath tangled with his secrets. That's what he wanted most, just to touch her.

"I'm going to go eat the crumbs. You guys can stay out here and I'll eat. Bye." Adam ran towards the porch, and neither Eli or Clare glanced back.

Eli forced himself to look away from the girl and he turned his head away to his other side, angry at the feelings he possessed with. He wasn't supposed to feel this again. He wasn't supposed to have that urge to feel her body against his and kiss her the thoughts that kept him awake at night.

Clare let out a soft sigh and Eli could hear the grass underneath her rustle. He bit his lip and stared up at the sky, trying to ignore the eyes that were gazing and searching him.

"You need to stop staring at me, Edwards. Your obsession is getting out of hand." Eli said, once his heart slowed down slightly. And he heard the girl scoff in response.

"Oh, please." But that was all she offered, and Eli felt his heart cheer. He moved his hand and it brushed hers. Eli took his hand back immediately.

Eli hummed in reply, pretending that his hand wasn't burning, and looked back at the blinking and shining stars. He loved to look at the stars. There was something about it that he couldn't explain. To him, the stars was a comfort. He felt that everything could change, but at the end of the day, the stars were still shining and blinking. And he felt a content relief that exploded and paraded around in his body when the stars came out to play.

"When I was little," Clare suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts, "My nightlight had broke, and I wanted a new one, because I was so afraid of the dark. But my mother wouldn't go to the store to get me one, and I just silently went upstairs. So, I packed my bags and told her that I was going to live on a star. I told her that stars were always bright and I would never feel scared when I was on one." She let out a giggle and closed her eyes. Eli watched with a bright fascination. He watched as her lips parted and watched as her tongue swiped across her bottom lip.

"And, anyway, my mother told me that I couldn't dance around my feelings. And... if I had to say something, I had to just come out with it." Clare glanced at Eli pointedly, but then sighed when he jumped up and dusted off his clothing. He offered her his hand up, but she ignored it and jumped up herself. Eli watched as her cheeks burned bright red. And as she turned around and started to walk away, he grabbed her wrist swiftly and gently pulled her close to him. So close that her breath mixed with his secrets, just like he wanted.

"I'm always dancing around you, Clare Edwards." Eli muttered, and the girl gasped and he could hear her sharp breathing. Her lavender scent clogged up his brain and sent his body on fire. She was so close. And her lips were so plump and pink. Eli glanced down at her and smirked. She was unable to look him in the eyes.

"Y-y-you are?" Clare stuttered out, her head slowly coming up, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Eli swiftly swooped down so that his mouth was by her ear, and he felt his body tingle when she shivered. His lips grazing her earlobe, he whispered, "We're, how do you say," He looked up to the sky and Clare followed his lead, "We're dancing in the moonlight."

And he removed his lips from her skin, and offered her a smirk. She tried to return with a smile, but Eli was already walking back to the house, aware that the girl was looking back at him with her heart racing. He knew that her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip and that she was fidgeting. He knew that she was thinking about what he had said and was analyzing it.

And Eli promised himself something as he walked up the porch steps.

He promised himself that if they were to dance, it would be together, rather than apart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheesy, bro.<em>**

**_So very corny and cheesy ;)_**

**_Review, please? _**


End file.
